Angels in the snow part: 5
by Tigerlilly
Summary: Sora meets with her friends at the hill. She is afraid of telling her horrible secret but she feels if she doesn't that it will follow her forever.... TT *^_~*


Angles in the Snow part: 5

By: Tigerlilly Tachenouchi

Disclaimer: I rule all. Well, at least I like to pretend that I do… ;_;

A/N;-) Man, I should of just kept part 4 and part 5 one part. Well, I hope that you will like this part. I always say that don't I. I should probably not do that anymore. It's kind of getting on my nerves actually. Well, R&R. All Flamers will proclaimed as stupid, unintelligent, and useless. Ja ne! Tigerlilly Tachenouchi *^_~* 

Sora shuffled her feet in the newly fallen snow, dragging the sleds behind her. It began to get dark. The hill was always beautiful at night. Especially when the moon shone off of the sparkling snow. It was almost too perfect to touch. 

She turned the street and walked up the steep hill near the school. Struggling with the sleds, Sora was getting out of breath. Her boots sunk deep into the snow. Finally, she reached the top of the hill and stumbled over large snowbanks. There was no sign of any warehouses or civilization at all. That's what made it peaceful and the best place to go when you have to get away from it all. 

"Hey, Sora!" Cara shuffled throught the deep snow over to Sora and helped her with the sleds. 

"We've been waiting for like… 8 minutes now. Where've ya' been?" She put her hands on Sora with a bit of concern in her eyes. 

"I'll tell you later. Sorry for being late." Sora walked over to the crowd of people. Tai stood along with them. 

"Hey, Sora! What took you so long?" 

"Yah, Sora. You missed the sunset!" Her good friends Matt and Izzy were questioning her all at ounce. 

"Sorry, I got… kind of hung up. So, let's get sledding!" 

"Well, that's what we came here for!" Mimi shouted out and grabbed a the huge, six person tobogan and started dragging it into up their secret, beautiful hill. The moon was shining off of it just like Sora had hoped. 

"Hey, Sora. What happened? Are you alright?" Tai put his hand on her shoulder.

Sora pushed his hand off. 

"I'm perfectly fine thankyou. Why should it matter to you anyway? It's none of your buisness." Sora was being quite coarse with Tai.

"Sorry, I was just worried. Cara said that you were really upset." Tai grabbed a sled and turned towards the hill.

"For your information, nothing, nothing happened. I'm perfectly fine! And I don't need your help!" 

Sora's eyes began to water up. Tai looked back and said nothing but just send a sweet, caring smile back at her. 

She quickly wiped her eyes and just glared at him. He turned around and moved towards the hill. Sora felt bad for saying such things to Tai. But, she knew that she couldn't take those words back. 

She looked up at the hill as it shone brightly. Grabbing a sled, Sora moved up towards the hill. Ounce she reached the top; which was a long ways up; she moved towards the middle of the hill and looked up at the sky. Snow flakes began to fall on her warm, red face. 

"Hey, Sora, wanna be in front?" Matt grabbed her shoulder in a concerned way. Sora couldn't hold back her words. 

"Does everyone think that I am in the middle of a nerves brake down or something! I'm perfectly fine!" 

Her friends stood before her in a shock. They didn't say anything.

"Nothing, nothing… happened! Why can't you all just treat me like a normal person!" Sora's angery face slowly melted when she looked at the shocked looks on her friends faces. What had happened? 

Sora cleared her throat.

"Sure… I'll be in front!" They just looked at eachother for a moment. Sora rushed to the tobogan and sat in the front and held the red rope. 

"Well?" They all composed themselves and got on.

"Alright..let's go!" Matt shouted out trying to change the mood from it's present stage. 

Sora sat there while the others piled in. She tried to clear her mind from the matter. It was no use. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, she always felt a sting in the back of her mind. Tai moved in behind Sora and sat down close to her. Well, it was almost impossible since they were all smooged together at an angle. Sora was finally settle when she felt Tai's hands around her waist. He was just holding on but Sora was still a little uneasy. She almost felt sick to her stomache. She hoped that this horrible memory wouldn't hover above her for much longer. 

Sora's thoughts were interrupted when she felt Tai whisper something into her ear. 

"Hold on tight." Face to face, she sent a small smile across her face. She felt for some strange reason safe in her arms. Breaking the mood, Sora elbowed Tai in the stomache. 

"HuHa." Tai eased up his grip.

"Hold on tight." Sora looked back at Tai for one instant. Suddenly they shot down the hill. The wind blowing in Sora's face. This was one of those hills that made you feel as if your stomache was up in throat. 

"Yah!!!" All of them couldn't help but yell. Tai's grip on Sora tightened. Sora moved her hand down to her waist and placed it on one of his hands. Still holding tightly onto the rope. 

The only thing that was lighting the forest was the soft moonlight above them. Sora fell back and leaned her head back on Tai's shoulder. Her neck was tired from keeping her head up. The force of the wind was much to strong. Tai removed one of his hands and placed it on the red rope next to Sora's. She relaxed and looked up at the snow falling from the sky which had a few clear, star filled patches. She couldn't think of it ever being any more beautiful. The sled moved down towards the trees. The hill continued on forever. Suddenly Sora had a rush of excitement and removed both of her hands and swung them back, holding them up in the air. She felt as if she was flying. Soon everyone was doing the same. Tai grabbed Sora's waist to prevent her from flying out of the tobogan. Sora felt safe here. She tried to remember what had been worrying her so much. No trace could be found. 

"Yah Sora!" Tai yelled above the roar. 

Sora was so lucky to have friends like them. She felt horrible to have said such hurtful things to her friends. She couldn't be more lucky.

A/NJ I'm too tired to write anymore… good night… yawn…

Tigerlilly Tachenouchi *^_~*


End file.
